


Un uomo serpente di nome Kaa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpenti [3]
Category: The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Furry, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2 17. Polyamore.Fandom: Il libro della giungla.Parole: 1802.Titolo: Un uomo serpente di nome Kaa





	Un uomo serpente di nome Kaa

Un uomo serpente di nome Kaa

 

Mogwli sospirò, guardando la torcia che si era spenta per l’umidità e scosse il capo, sollevandosi il suo unico indumento: un gonnellino di pelle marrone.

< Mia moglie Shanti mi fa impazzire. Mi sta facendo spostare ogni singolo mobile della casa.

I nostri figli non fanno altro che urlare e i raccolti stanno andando malissimo.

Ed io non riesco a impormi come gli altri al villaggio. Mi basta un sorriso sul bel viso di lei o indugiare sulle forme del suo corpo e le permetto di essere insopportabili.

Non sarò mai un vero uomo >.

Immaginò i seni di lei e sentì l’eccitazione aumentare, si fermò contro un albero, la vide mentre si lavava e il suo gonnellino si sollevò.

Scosse il capo, risvegliandosi, e si arrampicò su un albero, iniziò a mettere nella cesta che portava sulle spalle i frutti che raccoglieva dai rami.

Si muoveva abbastanza da non sentire un fruscio, qualcosa di freddo e pesante gli ricadde sulla testa, avvolgendogli gli occhi.

Era Kaa che gli stava avvolgendo la testa tra le sue spire, coprendogli gli occhi e stringendo, Mowgli gemette e fece leva con entrambe le mani, per toglierselo di dosso.

Kaa si avvicinò alla sua faccia con la sua e, quando il giovane riuscì a liberare la testa, lo guardò direttamente negli occhi. Nonostante per metà corpo fosse un pitone, per l’altra metà era un muscoloso essere umano e perciò il suo viso e i suoi occhi erano quelli di un uomo particolarmente squadrato.

Per Mowgli i colori iniziarono a turbinare, batté le palpebre diverse volte, ma non riusciva a distogliere l’attenzione dagli occhi di Kaa, dove gli anelli ruotavano, roteavano, si susseguivano. Blu, verde, giallo, si susseguivano o avevano l’ordine inverso.

Gli occhi di Mowgli persero rapidamente il loro colore e furono sostituiti dal variopinto spettacolo ipnotico, che seguiva le ipnotiche spirali colorate degli occhi del pitone.

Mowgli stava cadendo in trance lentamente, la coda di Kaa gli avvolse le gambe così strette da immobilizzargliele, indugiando a lungo sulle sue cose. Rabbrividirono trovando l’uomo ancora eccitato, gli bloccarono anche i fianchi fino a mezzo busto e i polsi.

La coda raggiunse la sua gola e la strinse abbastanza da fargli sfuggire un “Urk!” come unico verso.

Mowgli aveva gli occhi spalancati, la stretta gli aveva mozzato il respiro, obbligandolo a stare con la bocca spalancata per riuscire a respirare dolorosamente.

Una sensazione completamente diversa dalla pelle della coda dell’uomo serpente che si strofinava sul suo membro eccitato, mescolando piacere e agonia.

L’uomo serpente lo guardò con un sorriso compiaciuto, imprigionandolo inerme in un bozzolo di spire.

 

**********

 

Shanti avanzava completamente ipnotizzata, il viso deformato in un’espressione felice e gli occhi luminescenti, in cui si susseguivano i colori. La sua espressione era istupidita e non riusciva a tenere completamente gli occhi aperti, mentre la testa le ricadeva di qua e di là.

Seguì l’uomo serpente fino a un albero.

“Siamo vicini alla tua ‘nuova’ casa” disse l’uomo serpente. Le arrotolò la coda, dalle gelide squame, intorno alle cose piene, la spogliò con le mani tremanti e le strinse anche i glutei. Le bloccò le mani sui fianchi pieni e le avvolse la coda intorno ai seni, creando un otto.

Shanti gemette alla presa, mentre i suoi seni si gonfiavano venendo strizzati.

“Vedrai, amerai il mio forte abbraccio che afferra il tuo corpo. La mia presa da togliere il fiato, il mio dominio che esige devozione, faranno battere di gioia il tuo cuore” disse Kaa con tono sadico. Nei suoi occhi si susseguivano delle spirali colorate che si riflettevano negli occhi di Shanti.

"URK!" gemette lei, quando le strinse la coda intorno al collo. Gli occhi di lei si dilatarono, la bocca divenne aperta, ma mantenne il sorriso instupidito. Iniziò ad ansimare debolmente, nel tentativo di respirare meglio, mentre le spire le premevano il corpo fino ad arrossarglielo.

L’avvolse in un bozzolo di spire, da cui fuoriuscivano solo la faccia, neanche tutta la testa, e i seni, e la condusse con sé.

 

******

 

Shanti, ancora avvolta in parte dalle spire, si ritrovò i piedi appoggiati su delle grandi foglie umide. L’immensa tana di Kaa, l’uomo serpente, era stata ricavata da ciò che rimaneva di un immenso carnoso fiore, decorata con foglie, liane e felci della giungla.

< Mi sorprende la durata del mio controllo su di lei, pensavo di doverla ipnotizzare più volte durante il tragitto, invece è bastata una > rifletté Kaa.

Mowgli era abbandonato sulle restanti spire della coda del serpente, la bocca spalancata che colava copiosamente saliva e gli occhi ancora luminescenti, solcati da spirali e cerchi di colore che si sovrapponevano.

Shanti si ritrovò inclinata in avanti nelle spire costrittive, mentre i glutei generosi sporgevano liberi verso l’alto.

L’uomo serpente guardava con piacere il posteriore di lei, facendo saettare la lingua sulle labbra.

< Non mi stupisce che i tuoi figli siano stati tanto gustosi, sei fatta per procreare > pensò.

La fece ondeggiare e la fissò, sentendola gemere, fino a far crescere la propria eccitazione, che faceva parte della parte del corpo umana. La sentiva palpitare, la giovane continuava ad avere un sorriso sciocco che deformava una bocca aperta ad o. 

Kaa entrò dentro di lei con un colpo secco che riecheggiò tutt’intorno, Shanti emise un gemito prolungato, ma soffocato, mentre sollevava di scatto le gambe verso l’alto, i muscoli tesi fino alle dita dei piedi.

Mowgli gemeva di piacere ogni volta che i versi di Shanti arrivavano alle sue orecchie, ma rimaneva stordito e abbandonato.

Kaa strinse le spalle della giovane con le mani, mentre i fianchi le continuavano a venire stretti dalle spire, le gambe le erano state graffiate dalle squame, mentre i colpi di lui la invadevano con molta forza, facendola ondeggiare, i suoi glutei si erano arrossati ai numerosi colpi.

Shanti ansimava rumorosamente, il suo respiro era sempre più affannoso. Nel momento in cui lo sperma la invase, la stretta si fece così dolorosa da portarla a pigolare sofferente. 

Mowgli reagì solamente aprendo di più le gambe.

Kaa adagiò in ginocchio la giovane su uno dei petali carnosi del suo giaciglio e la liberò.

Shanti ansimò profondamente quando sentì le spire lasciare la presa sulla sua gola e respirò a pieni polmoni, fino a riprendere un colorito normale. Gocciolava sperma ed era madida di sudore.

“Riposati un po’” disse Kaa. La guardò un altro po’ negli occhi, rafforzando il suo controllo e raggiunse Mowgli. Lo guardò a sua volta negli occhi e con le mani gli fece spalancare al massimo la bocca, premendo sui denti e spostandogli la lingua. Lo abbassò con la coda e gli penetrò la bocca con il membro, muovendolo avanti e indietro dentro di lui.

Mowgli iniziò a succhiarlo e a ripulirlo con la lingua, inumidendolo di saliva. 

Questa volta fu Shanti a reagire mugolando, cadde sdraiata sul petalo ed iniziò a rotolarsi, eccitandosi ogni volta che sentiva il marito gemere.

Kaa la recuperò con la punta della coda, la sollevò e si allontanò da Mowgli, lasciando che la giovane gli cadesse addosso. Tutti e due gemettero all’unisono allo scontro, ma rimasero ipnotizzati con delle espressioni liete sul volto. 

Nel momento in cui i seni di Shanti si posarono sul petto muscoloso del marito, quest’ultimo si eccitò. Li fece strusciare l’uno contro l’altro, avvolse i polsi di Shanti con la punta della coda e li separò.

“Danza per noi, umana. Danza come un serpente” ordinò Kaa.

Nel momento in cui il serpente le liberò i polsi, Shanti iniziò a dimenare le mani, le braccia e le dita sopra la sua testa, seguendo il ritmo ipnotico che le risuonava in testa. Dimenava i fianchi e facendo ondeggiare i seni, cercando di imitare le movenze sensuali di un serpente.

Mowgli ondeggiava su e giù la testa, fissandola e si sentì attratto da lei, si sporse nella sua direzione e spalancò le gambe, mentre la sua eccitazioni aumentava sempre di più.

< Mi basterà vomitargli in gola ciò che gli serve da mangiare e ogni tanto portarli a bere, o a spasso per i loro bisogni. In cambio ho la vaga sensazione che mi daranno nutrimento per anni > rifletté Kaa.

“Il tuo ballo è divino, mia adorata” disse, battendo le mani. Si volt verso Mowgli e ghignò.

“Accompagnala” ordinò.

Mowgli si alzò in piedi e, nonostante la sua ossessione, iniziò a muovere i fianchi muscolosi, faceva scivolare le braccia sul suo corpo e scuoteva con foga i propri glutei, spesso stringendoli in tensione.

Il sudore scivolava lungo i corpi di entrambi, solcandogli le guance.

L’uomo serpente li aiutò a non cadere ogni volta che la stanchezza li vinceva.

“Basta così” disse.

Entrambe le vittime caddero esanimi, Kaa spalancò le loro bocche e gli verso del nutrimento, le leccò in modo che non ne rimanesse un po’ sul viso. Gli aprì gli occhi con indice e pollice, ipnotizzandoli nuovamente.

Fece in modo che Shanti fosse piegata a 90° e sollevò in piedi Mowgli tra le sue spire. Gli morse un labbro a sangue e lo leccò avidamente, giocherellò con i suoi capezzoli e gli solleticò i glutei con la punta della coda.

Gli aprì le gambe, strusciando la coda sulle sue cose e sulla sua erezione.

“Oh, ma io non voglio essere egoista. Questo è un amore a tre, un polyamore” disse con tono sardonico.

Portò Mowgli fino alla giovane e gli premette il viso tra i seni, entrambi gemettero di piacere e soddisfazione, Mowgli con un verso roco e lei con uno alto e stridulo.

La coda fece in modo che i seni premessero sul viso di Mowgli fino a quasi soffocarlo, i capezzoli turgidi di lei erano ritti e arrossati. Spostò uno dei seni di lei e lo mise in bocca a Mowgli, che iniziò a succhiare.

Il serpente avvolse i glutei del ragazzo tra le sue spire, graffiandoli con le squame. Fece in modo che la donna iniziasse ad accarezzargli il membro, facendolo gemere desideroso ed entrò dentro di lui.

Lo prese con delle spinte decise, Mowgli mugolava di piacere continuando a succhiare, venne, sporcando di sperma le mani della ragazza.

< Ho cambiato idea. Posso continuare a mangiare scimmie e abitanti del villaggio, loro li preferisco per la mia riproduzione > pensò Kaa.

Kaa lo prese con la stessa foga che aveva riservato alla moglie, arrossandogli i glutei, facendo schioccare ad ogni colpo i loro corpi. Alla fine invase di sperma Mogwli, facendolo gocciolare.

Scivolò dietro la giovane, che continuava a stare piegata e la penetrò, mosse il proprio membro dentro di lei, strusciando in modo da lasciarle lo sperma addosso.

Mowgli e Shanti gemevano desiderosi all’unisono. 

Kaa girò Mowgli e lo fece entrare dentro di lei e lo prese con la coda, mentre entrava da davanti nella giovane. Shanti e Mowgli si lasciarono possedere.

“Questo è quello che intendo per polyamore” disse Kaa.

 


End file.
